


[Podfic] The Buried Treasure Racket

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: The Sting (1973)
Genre: 1930s, Case Fic, Con Artists, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: After the events of the movie, Henry and Johnny take it on the lam, and run smack into a few complications and a few revelations.





	[Podfic] The Buried Treasure Racket

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Buried Treasure Racket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410493) by [Dorinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorinda/pseuds/Dorinda). 



I fell head over heels in love with both this movie, and the fic, which has turned into head-canon for me. If you haven't seen the movie: it's about a pair of con men in the 1930's, and the fic has a wonderfully twisty plot which is totally worthy of the movie. I'm quite happy with the recording, as well. Thanks to the author for letting me record it, and thanks to Andeincascade for beta-listening and catching a couple of mispronunciations! 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/n6fhk316hpn506zmmvgoslkpq50zgg5q).


End file.
